


Get Lucky

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days Shirou does have the house to himself, though, and those days he invites Shinji over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

Shirou is pretty sure that there are way, way better lovers than him. For one thing, he's a teenager who up until recently was a virgin. He'd like to think he does his best to make his partner feel good, but he gets overwhelmed easily, and overall he isn't claiming to be the best at sex ever anytime soon.

Shirou's also sure that most of this applies to Shinji, and it excuses him for almost all of his mistakes. He hasn't been quite as rough lately as he was at the beginning, so he's obviously trying, even though Shirou still isn't sure he wants to trust him with his ass yet. The nail marks on his back don't hurt much, and he only did that thing with his teeth once. (Doing it again might be cause to stop sex altogether.)

They're young and hiding their relationship from everyone but Sakura, who says she figured it out because Shinji was always nicer to her after he'd been out with Shirou for a long time. They're especially hiding it from Fujimura, who would never let them hear the end of it. Even so, the prospect of getting caught by Fujimura at Shirou's home is better than the idea of having sex at Shinji's place and getting caught there.

Shirou has _seen_ Shinji's grandfather. Nothing could be less of a turn-on.

So they don't usually have time to draw things out, and Shirou's inexperienced and fumbling anyway. Some days he does have the house to himself, though, and those days he invites Shinji over.

They always talk first. Shirou cooks lunch, Shinji praises his cooking and complains about something annoying that happened to him that day. He usually has something to complain about. Shirou listens to him and tries not to give any advice, because Shinji doesn't want any.

Then they always end up making out on the couch. When they can take it slow, they do, kissing until one of them gets impatient and pulls the other's shirt off over their head. They've seen each others' bodies, but usually in the dark and not for very long, so it's a pleasure to just explore with hands and mouth until the other squirms and begs (Shirou) or demands (Shinji) to move on.

Shinji pulls hair. Shirou doesn't really mind that part because he doesn't make Shirou gag, and if he does it's an accident and he apologizes for it. Shirou doesn't mind swallowing or the fact that Shinji will only return the favor some of the time. It's a comfort level thing and he doesn't expect more than Shinji's willing to give.

Shinji does always get him off somehow. Shirou likes that part a lot, obviously. But he also likes that after they're all cleaned up, Shinji is willing to nap next to him with his head in his lap. When Shirou drifts off like that, it's always to a dreamless, restful sleep.

It's always a shame to part after days like that.


End file.
